The present invention relates to a tying method according to the preamble of the main claim and to a tying apparatus for performing the same.
The tying of winding material, which has been wound by means of a winding head, preferably takes place by enveloping a number of times with a band or strip or the like, the tying of such winding material has hitherto been carried out manually.
The problem of the present invention is to provide a tying method permitting mechanical tying.